Electronic mail (e-mail) and instant messaging are two pervasive forms of computer-based communication. E-mail generally refers to non-real time, two-way electronic communications over a network, such as the Internet, between two or more users. Typically, when composing a new e-mail message, a user selects one or more recipients, types a subject and a message, and sends the e-mail message to the one or more recipients. A recipient of an e-mail message may choose to reply by selecting a reply option, typing a message, and sending the reply e-mail message.
Instant messaging enables real time, two-way electronic communication over a network between two or more users. Instant messaging may also be referred to as chat. Typically, users of instant messaging clients log on to a messaging server. A user of an instant messaging client may choose to contact one or more other users of messaging clients by selecting the one or more other users from a contact list. Usually, the contact list will indicate availability of the other users. The user may then type and send an initial instant message to the selected users. Upon receiving the initial instant message, a recipient can type and send a reply instant message.